


The Way To A Bookworm’s Heart

by McSwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Foreplay, Innuendo, bibliophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSwell/pseuds/McSwell
Summary: Hermione has shown her cards, now it’s time for Severus to show his.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	The Way To A Bookworm’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. Please constructively criticise if you can.

“You showed me yours many times in the past year. Allowing me to see, touch, drink from your fount, while I have not invited you thus far the same. I believe it’s only fair for me to show you mine... if you so...  desire ?”

“I’m sure my desires were...  are obvious to you after what I revealed to you last night, Professor Snape.”

“Indeed, Professor Granger...  Hermione , if I may. Upon reflection, I realised that seeing  this part of you... laid  bare for my perusal gave me  insight  that I had previously...  lacked ... This  intimacy...  was not one I have ever previously so...  relished...  Seeing, touching, smelling, exploring yours has created a  burning desire in me for  you ... to do the same... with  mine .” 

“I won’t deny that I have fantasised about doing just that.  Severus .”

“Then you are welcome to come to my chambers this evening.” 

“I can’t wait.”

.....

“Good evening Hermione.”

“Good evening Sev-oh! Oh my!”

“I hope you approve.”

“Oh yes! Mmmmm...a bit overwhelmed, in fact.”

“Surely not.”

“Oh Severus... it’s beautiful! And so much larger than I had imagined.”

“Flattery is not necessary.”

“No! I am sincere! It’s breathtaking and... a bit daunting... where... how shall I begin. There’s more than I can possibly take in... at least not all in one night!”

“Then let me assure you that it... indeed  I am here for your...  pleasure for as  long ... and as  often ... as you...  desire .”

“Be careful what you offer, Severus, or I may never be satisfied. May I look more closely? Touch?

“Please!”

“It even smells delicious. Mmmmm, Severus...”

“It’s funny you should mention that- oh that’s quite good!- because I thought the exact same thing when I was enjoying yours.”

“Mmmm... I thought you might like this. I quite enjoy it in mine as well. Oh, Severus, imagine- no, sorry!” 

“What is it?” 

“Forget it! I’m just being foolish again.” 

“Perhaps we are both fools then... because I believe we may be wanting the same thing. From the moment I saw yours I began to  imagine and  fantasise... Not allowing myself to hope... trying to deny... but the desire has only grown stronger, indeed it is all I can think of...”

“Severus...”

“That mine...”

“Yes?”

“I can only imagine the hours of pleasure that could be ours...”

“Ohhh, yessss.” 

“If yours...”

“And yours...”

“Were to...”

“Merge?”

“Become one.”

“Severus!”

“Your library”

“And mine.”

“Combined.”

“Oh Severus.”

“That is what you intended, is it not?” 

“Severus... I only ever hoped.”

“And I never allowed myself to. I was wilfully blind. But now, all of this, all of me, is all I can offer in hopes of enticing you.” 

“Now that’s the way to a bookworm’s heart. If you weren’t already firmly planted there, the entirety of your library would definitely have sealed it!”

“That was my plan.” 

“Well planned... my love.”


End file.
